


黄颜色的不止香蕉还有你的性幻想

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5
Summary: ⚠️师生





	黄颜色的不止香蕉还有你的性幻想

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️师生

“唔，哼嗯，”在中忍不住将双腿盘上允浩精壮的腰盘，“你再快，唔！”

随着允浩有力的一击，没说完的半句话被在中咽回了嗓子里。在中一边哼唧着，一边享受着允浩粗大的男根摩擦自己肉穴内壁的快感。每次允浩火热的龟头撞到他前列腺的时候，苏苏麻麻的感觉就会爬上他的后背，刺激着他的末梢神经。他无法停止的抽搐着，后庭阵阵收缩得完全没有规律。

好讨厌的感觉——  
被人主导一切的无力感。

“嗯，嗯，哈嗯“鼻子喷出来一声声酸软的呻吟，”嗯啊，前面也……嗯。”

“用后面射也会，嗯，很舒服的。”

允浩低声发出愉悦的闷哼，他低下头啃咬着在中的脖子和耳朵，惹得在中一阵哆嗦。他在在中耳边厮磨道，

“屁股被操也能分神，难怪考试不及格。”

“我及格了…嗯嗯呵……谁还给你屁股操。”

“嗯，等下就给把你这张小臭嘴操烂。”

说着允浩加速了下身的运动。就快到极限的紫红色的肉棒叫嚣般进出着被操的又湿又肿的屁洞。在中的股间泥泞不成样子，允浩龟头渗出的湿水伴着在中的肠液被活塞中的肉棒挤成一滩淫荡的泡沫，发出让在中羞耻的湿粘声。

“唔唔唔！”在中咬着嘴唇，不肯让他自己屈服在允浩的进攻下，发出淫妇般的叫床声。

允浩皱着眉头，伸出手，将食指中指强行塞进在中的嘴里搅拌他的舌头，

“哈啊啊啊——你！嗯啊啊，”在中双眼通红的发出可怜的叫声，“呃啊，哈，啊，啊——！”

“以后还顶嘴？”

“唔唔唔啊啊、”舒服得流出眼泪的在中摇着头，神情涣散地喃着“不、不敢了！啊啊！老师我不敢了——啊啊啊啊啊，好棒，哈啊！”

用舌头添走在中的泪水，允浩已经无法继续从容。他用力地摆动着腰跨，深深地将自己的粗大野蛮地塞进那个收缩着流出汁水的肉洞————  
“哇啊啊啊，哈啊，允、允呐！”

在中一声媚叫，竖在空气中的男茎抖动着射出今晚第三道白浊。他浑身无法自控的在允浩的怀中哆嗦着。

那声“允呐”叫得允浩小腹一紧，几下发狠的撞击后，一不留神全部泄在了温暖的小穴里。

 

回过神的在中低笑一声，道，

“老师你是不是已经累了？”

“屁股痛了就早说，老师说不定饶过你。”

郑允浩笑着搂过在中，胯部下流地磨蹭着在中的股沟。他舔着在中的耳朵，看着金在中在自己怀里哆嗦不禁心情大好。他抚摸着在中被汗水浸湿的软软的黑发，然后把那颗黑乎乎的可爱的脑袋往自己那个淫荡的部位按去。

“好孩子，把它添硬了，老师再赏你一次。”

把允浩那根沾满淫水的东西吞进喉咙的在中却再次神游了。他有几分不甘和后悔地想起这一切荒唐的开始和初衷。

这一切的确很荒唐。要知道，几周前，这个操着他嘴巴的男人只是他的老师。

只是因为不想再被开除，却惹上了这等麻烦。

他记得那天他在这人面前脱下校服，那人脸上闪过的惊讶和愤怒。那是他第一次看到允浩生气的样子。那时候，金在中就知道，也许此后他们二人的关系，除了不堪，不会剩下别的。

可耻、肮脏、肉欲、极度兴奋却无比绝望——

这就二人的交易的本质。

“唔，” 在中嘴中含着腥臭的肉棒，抬起头生气的看着已经开始在他嘴里加速的允浩，“唔！”

“不想我动，你就主动些，乖。”  
允浩闭着眼睛放慢速度地在在中的嘴里深入浅出着，发出舒适的叹息声。他的前端一下下的摩擦着在中的上颌那柔软的一处，然后慢慢顶入后者喉咙的深处。那里火热的温度和深喉口交代来的快感让允浩无比满足。

在中清晰地感觉到允浩的肉根在自己口中跳动着。肉棒侵入他喉咙时带来的呕吐感让在中的眼泪不停的涌出来，口中渐渐苏醒的男茎让在中觉得就快窒息。他鼻子喷出的热气打在刺着他面颊的允浩的阴毛上，令在中羞耻无比。

“在中，动。”允浩一边戏谑着，一边伸手探向在中的前胸，“不要搞得好像我在强奸你。”

允浩的手指沾上一些精液，揉搓起在中的乳头。他把它们揪起来捏着玩弄，再狠狠地按下去，爽的在中一阵乱哼，正在上下吞吐的脸上也泛上了媚人的红晕。在中抬起头，一双水汪汪的眼睛慵懒地盯着允浩。平时里，明明是那么桀骜而明亮的眼睛，此时却用着最痴迷、最淫荡的眼神看向允浩。随着允浩的玩弄，在中嘴里吸吮着肉棒唔唔媚叫不停，屁股也乞求奖赏般地摇摆起来。

允浩这时一手抓住在中的头发，把肉棒撤出了后者的嘴巴。他把在中捧到眼前，克制不住地深吻了他。双手在在中身上上下游走着，把在中深深禁锢在自己的臂膀中。两人肌肤紧密相亲，互相摩擦着对方可耻的部位。空气一时变得紧蹙————

“啊啊啊啊——！”在允浩再次进入自己时，在中弯起上身愉悦的叫声。

在精液的浸泡下变得柔软无比的肉穴再度承受起允浩的进攻。肉根大力钉进淫洞的时候，洞里的精液会被噗嗤噗嗤的挤出来，沾到允浩的阴毛和在中的屁股上。

“嗯嗯，哈呃！”在中难过地添着嘴唇，一只手辛苦地抓住允浩的胳膊，“允，允...想、想接吻，亲亲、亲我。”

允浩微笑起来，伏下身吻住在中的嘴巴。嘴里那股遗留的耻液味刺激着允浩的感官，身下忍不住用力顶了记下。怀中对接吻游戏乐此不疲的在中，下身在一串串闷哼中渐渐变硬。允浩的手从红肿的乳头上拿开，探到在中的下身，扶上在中被前列腺液滋润的晶亮的龟头。

“呃啊啊啊——！允呐、允！啊啊啊啊，好舒服，快，快些！”

允浩手掌圈住在中的肉棒，熟练的撸弄着，时不时挑开前段的包皮，挑逗着里面敏感的龟肉和马眼。肠道里的那一点还被允浩火热的肉棍不住的捣弄着，前面阴茎带来的快感也一波一波摧残着在中的意识。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不行了，我、啊啊、允阿，再快，嗯啊啊啊啊！好棒，好爱、哈啊——  
”

“爱什么？”允浩跨部使劲一挺，“嗯？”

“爱、爱呃啊啊啊啊！爱被老师操、操屁股，嗯嗯啊啊啊、呃啊啊！！”

满口秽语的在中忍不住允浩前后认真地服务，稀拉拉的精液全全泄在了允浩的手中，然后软趴趴地瘫在了允浩怀里。

允浩暗哼一声，从还在抽搐地紧致肉穴中拔出了还在抖动的湿肉棒。他擦了一把脸上的汗水，喘息着开始给在中清理身体。这时在中才舍得睁开懒散的双眼，看着允浩还是硬挺的下身。

“你那个还...”

“别管了，睡吧。”

在中皱起眉毛轻生埋怨，

“又当我是小孩子。”

“没有。”允浩轻抚着因为疲倦渐渐睡着的在中，“睡吧，乖。”

“乖你妹...”本来要这样说出口的话，到了嘴边却变成一句哼唧。外人听来是无比撒娇的，在中当时却没有意识到。

陷入深睡前的在中不禁想到，要是能这样一辈子该有多好。

可是他们两个的话，好像不行吧———


End file.
